Omega War
by Freakdogsflare
Summary: The omegas have been wrongly treated, Humphrey leads an omega revolt against the alphas, what will be their fate? Death or life.
1. Chapter 1

The Omega Revolt and the defeat of the West

**This is based on the show Spartacus war of the damned but with some minor changes to the plot and who dies. I hope you like this story and I will attempt to update as often as I possibly can.**

Humphrey was a northern wolf, he was the leader's son and as such he was trained the hardest out of everyone else in fighting. He was so good that even the best fighter the northerners had in their army tried to defeat him and he was beaten with 5 minutes of battle. One day an attack on the northerners happened and very few survived and Humphrey was one of them and they were forced to flee to other packs in Jasper.

Humphrey was heading to the Western pack where he hoped to call that pack his home, but the law stated that any wolf who was from another pack was to be an omega and as such were very poorly treated and often would fight to the death for the Alphas pleasure.

"Where are you from, and who are you?" Winston who is the leader of the Western pack, he does not like the law but it is not his choice to make.

"My name is Humphrey and I am from the Northern pack!"

"You're the northern pack leader's son!"

"I was, but now most of us are dead and those who survived fled to other packs like this one!"

"As the law says you have to be an omega!"

"Ok"

A couple hours later, Humphrey was put with the rest of the omegas and they were ordered to fight each other but Humphrey had a different plan.

"Why should we have to do this when we can just lead a revolt against the alphas, besides we have been fighting our whole lives?"

"You haven't, or have you!"

"I'm the son of the Northern pack leader's son; I'm the best fighter in the North.

"Okay, we will go along with your plan!"

As soon as they were let out to fight against one another they attacked the guards and they fled as far as they could with the army of the Western pack following them and since they were omegas they were underestimated and they quickly defeated the first army which were the guards at the arenas. When word got around that they had led a revolt and they had defeated the army of the west fairly quickly, other omegas in other packs revolted and joined Humphrey. Before they knew it they had an army of 20,000 omegas and more were coming in each day. Humphrey's plan was to defeat the other packs armies and kill every single Alpha who thought omegas were inferior. That was part a, part b was to convince the elders who made the laws to change the law that all outsiders have to be omegas and that they should have whatever rank they had in their previous pack. He also wanted to make it to where omegas got better treatment and was not used for the entertainment of the Alphas.

The western pack sent part of their official army to take out Humphrey once and for all, unfortunately the leader of this legion they picked was not very smart and he was a very poor leader and his name was Can-do.

Humphrey knew the army was coming so he had ordered his army to start digging. They dug for almost 15 hours and once they were done, he put sharpened branches at the bottom and then put some branches that could not withstand the weight of a man over the pit. To cover it he had sand put over the branches and then he had ladders made and they put them underneath the ground and put markers on them to let them know where they were.

6 hours later Can-do and his legions spotted Humphrey and his army just 1,000 feet ahead of them.

"Sir, he is a fool if he thinks he can beat us with his army of Omegas."

"Indeed, send all the men to crush him."

The legions follow the orders of their leader and they run, and so does Humphrey and his army but they stop when they see the markers for the ladders they had built. Can-do's legions run right into the trap and many of them fall in. Those who do not fall in are quickly fire upon by Humphrey's archers and they fall into as the omegas would call it a predictable maneuver. Humphrey and his army get the ladders out from under the ground and they put it on the top of the legions shields. Humphrey is the first to cross the ladder in his sector of his army and they quickly kill every single western wolf in sight. Humphrey kills wolf after wolf, and they are coming down like fireflies, within 45 minutes the battle is over and the omegas are the victors and he tells Can-do that more of this is coming and they are headed straight for them.

Can-do reaches the western pack and Winston expects an entire army behind him but nothing after 10 minutes.

"Where are the rest of your men?"

"They are all dead, killed by Humphrey and his omega army."

They go to the elders and they question him on the battle.

"What happened to your legions and how were they defeated so easily?"

"They built these pits the night before, somehow they knew we were coming and they also put ladders right next to the pits they had made. Humphrey their leader fought no other wolf I have ever seen, they all did. They also outnumbered us and they had been fighting far longer than we have."

"What is their plan?"

"They are coming here, they plan to-"

"We are already here!" Humphrey interrupts Can-do. He is holding Kate and has one of his swords at her neck.

"Guards, come here, where are you?"

"Don't bother, we have taken out all your guards and your army humph is being held at sword point by 30,000 of my men. We picked up another 10,000 omegas right after we defeated Can-do here."

"What do you want with us?" One of the elders asks.

"I want you to change the law, the one that requires all outsiders must be omegas and I also want you guys to treat those who are omegas better."

"We are sorry, but we will never do that!"

"I'm sorry to hear that!" Humphrey lets go of Kate and at the same time throws her across the room. The next thing Humphrey does is kill all the elders and there are 15 of them, and the last one he stabs right through the eye.

The only people in the council chambers that still alive and are not a part of the Omega army are Winston, Kate, and Eve.

"Lilly, tell the soldiers to kill everyone. But keep these three alive." He motions to where Kate, Winston and Eve are.

"I will do so immediately!" Lilly kisses him before leaving and says "Don't keep me waiting my love!"

"What have you done to my daughter?" Eve asks angrily.

"I did nothing, she was an omega and as such she was treated poorly. What did you do to prevent the treatment she got from others? You did nothing I intend to show a taste of how we were treated and I intend to do it, by doing it to you." Humphrey says angrily back at Eve.

"What are you talking about; omegas were treated fairly like any other wolf." Kate says.

"Really!" He walks up to Kate, grabs by the throat and says "I will show you how we were really treated and how your father lied to you!" When he said this, he grabbed Winston and beat him until he was almost dead and then he stabbed him in the leg. "Now, tell her the truth about how the omegas were treated! Tell her how her sister was treated!"

"Honey, what is he talking about?" Eve asked sadly

"You did not even tell your own mate, the one you're supposed to keep no secret from!" Humphrey said disgusted.

"I had no choice, the elders told I could tell no one and what they said was law!"

"Well they are dead now, and I am the law around here. Tell them the truth; tell them how the men and the women were raped. Tell them how we were forced to fight to the death, how we were treated like prisoners!"

"Honey, please tell me he is lying?" Eve pleaded

"I can't because he is telling the truth; we treated the omegas how they deserved to be treated like prisoners!" Winston said this and then he felt something stab he through the stomach. He looked down and saw a sword sticking out of his body.

"You are a monster Winston; I can't believe I actually loved you!"

"You are not my father, you treated your own daughter my sister like a slave, a criminal."

"Now you will die, knowing those were the last words your loved ones said to you. I hope you and the rest of the alphas who feel the same way you do have fun in hell. Tell me what it is like, because I might be joining you if I do not succeed in my mission."

Winston dies, and after that Humphrey cuts off his head and takes out his other sword from Winston's body.

Humphrey goes to the Omega army's camp and he goes to the leader's tent, and following him are Kate and Eve.

"Hey soldier, get a branch. Sharpen both edges and stick this filthy head on the top so other packs coming to the western dens can see it." Humphrey orders

"Yes sir, it will be done right away!"

"What is our next plan Humphrey my love?" Lilly asks

"Our next move is to attack the eastern pack and go to its elders and ask them to change the law. If they do not comply, their fate will be the same as the west and we will continue to do so until we get what we want or every single alpha that is not with us is dead!"

"Sir, we have news!"

"What is it?"

"Another 10,000 omegas and alphas want to join our cause."

"Why the alphas?"

"They say they did not know but I did not believe them so I came to you to ask what you wanted to do with them?"

"Have them executed along with the rest of the alphas, have the army surround the execution and let them know what happens to alphas that treated us like filth and did it knowingly!"

With that all the alphas were executed except Kate and Eve who were put into the army as 3rd and 4th in command for they knew what the other alphas were likely going to do.

**Next time on the Omega Wars, the Omega army and their two alphas take on the east. What will happen, death of the east or of the omega army? Read and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eastern pack defeat and destruction

**This is the second chapter of the Omega wars, for those who reviewed my first chapter, I thank you. The reviews are very much appreciated; it would also be greatly appreciated if you read my other stories. Two of them I know suck because those were my first stories and I still have not finished them yet, so please review and give some advice on what to do with the stories and how to go about it.**

Humphrey along with the help of Eve and Kate were training the other omegas to work as a professional army, one that could match any army the alphas sent to destroy. Humphrey was noticing that it was going to be winter soon and the only way they could fit their numbers was to take out the east and use the eastern pack and western pack's territory to use as a base.

"What is your plan for taking the eastern pack territory and the elders?" Kate asks.

"I plan to use the same tactic as I did with the west, draw out their army or some of it and then attack the den at night!"

"What about the elders?"

"If they do not comply with our demands, we will kill them all!"

"Order our men to build catapults and trebuchets as soon as possible!"

"Yes sir, what else do you want done?"

"We have four months until winter hits; we have two-three months to train our soldiers into a proper army. We will then take the eastern pack over!"

Meanwhile in the east, Tony along with the Eastern elders was having a heated debate over what to do with Humphrey and his army that continues to grow every day.

"From what I have heard, the only thing they want is to have the law changed. If we do not meet their demands, they will kill all of you including my son and I."

"They are just pathetic omegas!"

"Omegas able to defeat the entire western pack; they had one of the best armies of all of us. They lost because they underestimated the omegas."

"We will not lose, we will win and show Humphrey and his poor excuse of an army what a true army is!"

"You forget; Humphrey was the son of the Northern pack leader. They had the best army in all of jasper; they lost because they were surprised by their enemy. He is sure to train his army just like the one the north had, he has proved himself to be a very good leader."

"Send our entire army to deal with Humphrey and his pesky omegas. We will not fail; our armies have been trained for years!"

With Humphrey, he and his omega army were marching east. What they were about to find out was, the Eastern Pack army was marching to meet them in battle.

"Sir, we have been marching for 12 hours straight. Can we rest?"

"Alright we rest for one hour, no more. If I know the East as well as I do, their army is already is already on their way here!"

"How do you know that, Humphrey?" Kate asks.

"I know this because I have met them in battle and I have come out victorious every single time. I know their tactics and I know the precise number of wolves they have in it."

"Wow, you fought them, but how."

"Because I was the Northern Pack leader's son, and as such I was in all if not most of the battles commanding the armies of the North."

"Sir, what do we do? If they are coming towards us as you say, should we not know where they are coming from and pick a spot to meet them at?"

"You are right, send out scouts."

"Where do you want us to scout out?"

"The same area I would go to if I were the Eastern general; right here." He points to a sector of the map that is approximately 250 miles from their current position.

"We have to get to this sector of land, the day before they get here." He points to another sector of the map that is approximately 50 miles from their position. "It is the perfect spot to set a trap and to come in from two sides."

"What do you mean; I only see one way in or out?"

"There is a path that is smaller than the main one that meets up with the main one about 200 meters from the entrance. It is about 10 feet above the main path and thus cannot be accessed from it, but it is the perfect position to take some of our wolves and attack them from behind where they are vulnerable."

"What can we do the night before that will help us?"

"We build pits a lot of them and we stay back and fire at the Eastern army with our catapults and our trebuchets."

"But what about the men? They need their rest."

"We will allow them to get their rest for an hour; the rest of us should also do the same!" Commander Brian said, and with that he and the rest of the commanders except Kate left the generals tent as you might call it.

"Yes sir, you especially; you are our leader and you need the most rest because of it." Kate requested

"I will attempt to get some sleep, but I have had trouble sleeping ever since my pack was attacked where most of my comrades, my friends and my family was killed, including my father. Those that did survive are now scattered."

"But I thought the Northern pack had the best army?"

"We did, but we were taken by surprise. My father ordered an evacuation, my father and I along with our army held them off long enough to allow those who could to escape. I almost got killed because of this."

"Just out of curiosity, how were the omegas treated in your pack?"

"We didn't really have omegas, at least not in the sense you are used to. We had many wolves with different jobs or role, every single wolf was respected as equals. Our elders did not create the omega law, they said that every wolf is equal and those who use wolves as slaves or disrespected them were eventually found out and imprisoned for life or killed."

"Wow, so why did the east, the west and the south have laws that say Omegas must be treated like prisoners and they were lower life forms."

"I guess it has something to do with their thinking that Alphas are born superior to Omegas, when in fact Omegas and Alphas can be, if trained properly very well at fighting."

"I could not have agreed more, but I am curious? Would you like to have some fun while we are waiting for the others to rest since you are unable to go to sleep?"

"As a matter of fact I would like to have some fun with you in bed!"

**I am not going to go into detail what Kate and Humphrey do in bed. You can probably guess.**

An hour or two later the Omega Army was on the move and they would have to march another two hours to their destination. The size of the army could be heard for miles, the vibration it made in the ground was enough to make even the best armies quiver in fear. With a good fifteen-twenty minutes left before they get to the spot where Humphrey wants his army to meet up with the grand army of the East, he was having a conversation with one his commanders who would be in charge was Commander Brian.

"Sir, I must remind you that if we do not take over the east in two months half of us will be dead within a month." Brian stated matter of fact.

"I know, which is why if all goes according to plan we will take the east over in one night. First though we have to take out the armies of the east that protect their den. Once that is done there will be nothing to stop us but the garrisons protecting the den which should not be too much of a problem." Humphrey responded.

"But if we take over the east, what are we going to do when spring comes?" Brian asked curious.

"Well during the winter we are going to train and we are going to train hard. Yes granted we did train for a month or so, but that is not good enough to go against the armies of the north and the south. We will have to train at least 6 months to take on the South and at least a year to take on the North. But first we have to take out the armies of the east, before we can even get there." Humphrey explained.

"Of course, you are the one who has the most experience when it comes to being a leader and knowing how to use the forces you have to take out your enemy." Brian commented.

"Thank you and much appreciated. I promise you that I will try to not fail you along with the rest of the army. I know that we will succeed and if we do not we will die and we shall die trying to fight for something we believe is right."

Right at that moment, they arrived at the place they planned to set up the ambush.

"Tonight we rest tomorrow, we start preparing for our little gift that we are going to give to the East. Rest well and hope that the day after tomorrow there will be a lot of blood for us to fulfill our desires. REMEMBER THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW WE DINE IN HELL!" Humphrey yelled to his army trying to get them motivated, and by the reactions of the army which was a lot of yelling and cheering he did a good job.

**Next time the battle between the Omega Army and the Grand Army of the East. By the way I will be continuing we are not Alone 2, I do not care what some people think. By the way it might help, if you don't like it don't read it. I am trying to keep some people who like the fact that UNSC is very powerful happy and I am also going to make a little bit more challenging for the UNSC in the long run.** **Also read and review Wolf it is a story, just a one-shot for now but if I get enough reviews and I have the time I will make a new chapter. **

**Freadogsflare over and out.**


End file.
